


Candidats à l'Apocalypse

by CelineN



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineN/pseuds/CelineN
Summary: Car vous comme moi, nous les détestions lorsqu'ils étaient nos élus ! Ne niez pas !Nous nous sommes tous moqué des hologrammes de Mélenchon, du meeting où Macron s'était égosillé, nous nous sommes tous émus des trahisons dont Hamon avait été la victime, et nous avons tous été outrés par l'entêtement de Fillon…Ouais. Pas de bol, vraiment. Parce qu'en cet instant précis… le dernier espoir de l'Humanité… et bien c'est eux !!





	Candidats à l'Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, à toutes et à tous. :D 
> 
> Le débat d'entre deux tours m'a profondément déprimée. Alors pour me détendre, j'ai repris une vieille histoire qui ne donnait rien, et je l'ai réinterprétée. Il s'agit d'une petite histoire sans prétention. C'est une parodie, et j'espère que ça vous fera sourire !

 

Un « Bip » désagréable retentit dans l'habitacle. Benoît Hamon baissa alors les yeux sur le tableau de bord, et fronça les sourcils tandis que le voyant indiquant qu'ils roulaient désormais sur la réserve.

 

\- Eh merde, bougonna Benoît. On va tomber en rad' d'essence ! annonça-t-il.

 

De ça, notre improbable quatuor en avait l'habitude. Ce n'était pas comme si, et ce depuis le jour de l'Apocalypse, les raffineries ne produisaient plus rien. Pire encore que la pseudo crise de 2005, si c'était possible !

Et d'ailleurs, les stations-services étaient vides depuis longtemps pour la plupart…

 

\- Combien de temps avant la prochaine ville ? insista Benoît en sentant la voiture s'agacer de rouler pratiquement à vide.

 

Emmanuel Macron, assis à la place du mort, sorti la carte routière de la boîte à gant, avant de la déplier péniblement sur ses genoux. Forcément, s'il n'y avait plus de carburant, il n'y avait plus de GPS, ni de réseau de téléphone. Il fallait donc revenir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes ! Récupérant aussi au hasard un marqueur qui traînait là, il traça quelques pointillés pour finalement entourer un nom.

 

\- La prochaine c'est Saint-Omer-Cappelle, lu-t-il avant de replier l'atlas.

 

\- Parce que ça existe, Saint-Omer-la-Chapelle ? siffla François Fillon dont le mètre soixante-quinze – dont cinq de sourcils –, était tassé à l'arrière entre un fusil et tout un paquet de provisions.

 

\- _Saint-Omer-Capelle_ , corrigea Emmanuel. M'enfin, respecte le nom des villages qu'on traverse !

 

\- Excusez-moi d'affirmer que c'est un nom de merde ! insista François dans un grognement menaçant.

 

\- Pardon de te le dire, tenta Emmanuel, mais…

 

\- _Mais fermez-la_ , grogna Jean-Luc Mélenchon en posant une main sur sa tempe pour la masser et faire taire le mal de crâne qui commençait à faire son petit bonhomme de chemin entre ses neurones. Vous me fatiguez avec vos conneries ! _Vraiment_!

 

Tous se turent. Personne n'avait envie d'entendre Jean-Luc se mettre en colère. Elles étaient aussi soudaines que violentes et elles pouvaient durer longtemps. _Très_ longtemps.

 

\- Attention Zombies, grogna Benoît en passant de la troisième à la deuxième. Tu as, Manu ?

 

\- Ouaip', répondit Emmanuel en ouvrant sa fenêtre.

 

Emmanuel se contorsionna pour passer le haut de son corps par la fenêtre. Dans un grognement, François lui tendit un arc et un carquois. En quelques secondes, Emmanuel parvint à le bander, encocher une flèche et tirer.

N'y voyez aucune allusion sexuelle là-dedans ! Le Macron avait bien un arc de chasseur entre les mains, à base de poulies et de stabilisateur. Le truc de pro, quoi ! Et les flèches qui allaient avec, bien sûr. Tout ceci étant parfaitement logique.

Ne me demandez pas quand ni comment il avait appris à s'en servir. D'ailleurs ne me posez pas trop de questions, vous allez finir par me gonfler. Chacun ses passions après tout ! Est-ce que je vous demande ce que vous faites de vos dimanches ? Il se trouve qu'Emmanuel Macron avait crier dans les meetings, relire la Pléiade _et_ tirer à l'arc dans le jardin. C'était pas plus idiot que le _bridge_ ou le macramé !

 

En plus il était doué. _Head shot_ , comme on dit. Les trois Zombies qui traînaient leurs carcasses sur la route, tombèrent sur le bitume, enfin internes.

Car pour tuer un Zombie, donc un _cadavre_ en soit, il fallait viser la tête. Et, _vraiment_ , arrêtez de vous poser des questions. Et n'en posez pas non plus à ce quatuor de rescapés pas comme les autres ! Ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir, c'était qu'un projectile en pleine tête immobilisait _définitivement_ les revenants.

 

Comme les munitions se faisaient aussi rares que le gas-oil, Benoît, arrivé à la hauteur des macchabées, s'arrêta un instant pour laisser le plus jeune de l'équipe récupérer ses flèches dans un bruit de succion hautement immonde. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas.

 

\- Il va falloir trouver une archerie, prévint-il en se réinstallant confortablement dans la voiture.

 

\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre un fusil, grogna François.

 

\- Et toi tu devrais rendre l'argent ! s'emporta Benoît.

 

\- Il faut qu'on trouve une cave, grommela Jean-Luc en débouchant une bouteille de _Château-Laffitte_ , trois ans d'âge. Parce que je vais vraiment pas pouvoir passer une semaine si je vous entends _encore_ vous disputer !

 

Jean-Luc, autrefois le roi des _punchlines_ et Youtubers, en connaissait un rayon question œnologie. En temps que politicien accompli puis candidat messianique à la présidentielle, il avait toujours veillé à ne pas trop boire. Un alcoolique qui briguait le Palais de l’Élysée, c'aurait fait mauvais genre !

Et un jour les Zombies étaient arrivés. Et comme il n'y avait plus ni Président de la République, ni République d'ailleurs, il s'était dit que « foutu pour foutu... » Plus rien à carrer le Méluche ! Envolées les bonnes résolutions, la vie saine, le quinoa, les cinq fruits et légumes par jour, tout ça, tout ça… Le Jean-Luc, à présent, y buvait, et comme un trou !

 

\- C'est la prochaine à gauche, indiqua Emmanuel.

 

\- Alors les enfants, priorité à la bouffe, à l'essence, à la pharmacie et aux armes, ok ? grommela Jean-Luc.

 

\- Et pour le reste on verra après, hein ? ricana François.

 

Non parce que Jean-Luc était bien gentil, mais il y avait tout de même des limites à la connerie ! La picole, ça passait _après_ la survie. On parlait de survie, pas d'une balade ayant pour thème _Découverte des régions à travers son pinard_!

 

\- Comme d'hab, soupira Benoît.

 

\- À vos ordres, se moqua Emmanuel.

 

\- Alors on est tous d'accord, soupira Jean-Luc. Quelqu'un veut goûter ? ajouta-t-il en levant la bouteille. Ça c'est du bon !

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Le reste du voyage jusqu'à Saint-Omer-Capelle, trou perdu au milieu de nul part, dura une bonne heure. Et comme c'était un village paumé au milieu de rien, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Zombies.

 

C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

 

Emmanuel fut assez déçue de ne pas trouver d'archerie, ni même de pharmacie. Juste une pompe à essence à la sortie de la vielle avec sa petite supérette, et des baraques à piller.

 

\- Bon, comme d'habitude les enfants, ordonna-t-il en posant le pied à terre. On reste en petit groupe, on prend ce qui est nécessaire et on fout le camp vite fait bien fait ! C'est pigé ?

 

\- Qui a décidé que c'était _lui_ , le chef ? grogna Benoît en descendant de la voiture pour se saisir d'un distributeur de SP 98.

 

Emmanuel et François échangèrent un regard désolé, avant de se mettre en route. Ils avaient l'habitude de toutes les façons. C'était pas comme-ci ils avaient réussi à survivre pendant plus de quatre semaines. Et vous leurrez pas : quatre semaines d’Apocalypse c'était une véritable éternité !

 

\- Arrête donc de râler, Socialo de mes deux, grogna Jean-Luc. Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure ! _Et essayez de ne pas vous faire poursuivre cette fois_! ajouta-t-il en regardant les deux anciens hommes politiques s'éloigner.

 

C'était que pour survivre, il fallait être sacrément organisé. Retirant la sécurité du vieux fusil qu'il ne quittait plus, il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la voiture en attendant que Benoît fasse le plein. Une fois la voiture pleine, Benoît rempli quatre bidons qu'ils conservaient précieusement dans le coffre, sans faire attentions aux chiffres qui défilaient sur le tableau électrique.

 

Les machines n'avaient toujours pas intégré le fait que l'argent ne servait plus à rien dans ce monde. Fort heureusement, ils étaient assez malin pour dépouiller les Zombies de leurs cartes bancaires.

 

\- Oh, une carte _gold,_ sourit Benoît en en saisissant une au hasard dans son veston. Il devrait y avoir assez pour le plein, non ?

 

\- Elle était à qui, celle-là ? s'enquit Jean-Luc pour faire la conversation.

 

\- Martine Duchatel.

 

\- Heh bah merci Martine. Elle a voté pour qui à ton avis ? s'enquit-il pour faire la conversation.

 

\- Elle était certainement pas une Insoumise si c'est ce que tu sous-entends !

 

\- Elle a pas un nom de Socialo !

 

Oui, ils n'avaient aucun remord à piller le compte en banque de Martine Duchatel. S'ils avaient sa carte, c'était probablement qu'elle était déjà morte, ou qu'ils avaient abrégé ses souffrances de Zombie. Alors, quelques euros de plus ou de moins…

 

\- Elle avait une carte _gold_ , réfléchit Benoît. À mon avis, elle votait pour François…

 

\- Quand je pense que j'ai perdu contre lui, s'agaça Jean-Luc.

 

\- Et qu'on s'est tous fait rétamé par l'autre folle…

 

\- Tu connais le dicton, grommela Jean-Luc. Ne jamais laisser le F-Haine au pouvoir, où ce sera l'Apocalypse…

 

Benoît haussa un sourcil. C'était un rien de le dire. Si l'un de ces quatre branquignoles que composaient leur petite bande de rescapés avait réussi à battre cette cinglée, le Front National n'aurait jamais lancé cette campagne de vaccination hasardeuse à laquelle ils avaient échappé par un hasard du calendrier, et qui avait transformé les Français, puis l'Europe, puis le monde, en une armée de morts-vivants.

 

L'Histoire, parfois, ne tenait qu'à un fichu bulletin de vote…

 

 

*

 

 

 

Explorer une ville fantôme potentiellement remplie de Zombies, ça, le petit groupe de survivants ex-candidats à la Présidentielle, en avait l'habitude. S'étant séparés en deux groupes, ils avaient habillement subdivisé les tâches : Jean-Luc à la protection du véhicule, Benoît à l'essence et la fouille de la supérette, Emmanuel et François au pillage.

 

Nos deux zigotos avaient consciencieusement exploré les trois maisons qui se battaient en duel que composaient Saint-Omer-Capelle.

Les gens y vivaient plutôt bien. Les baraques étaient assez belles, et les placards remplis. Ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre. En deux temps trois mouvements d'ailleurs, c'était plié. Ils avaient rempli leurs besaces de boîtes de conserves, de médicaments, d'alcool à brûler, et même de munitions. Visiblement, le propriétaire de la deuxième maisonnette était boucher, ou cuisinier… toujours était-il qu'il avait un service de couteau particulièrement bien entretenus !

 

Seul incident notable, une petite vieille zombifiée qui avait accueillit Emmanuel en bavant et en essayant de lui arracher le nez. L'occasion pour François de tester ses tout nouveaux couteaux. Plutôt efficaces.

 

D'ailleurs, et puisqu'il ne se passait rien d'intéressant du côté de Jean-Luc et Benoît – le premier n'étant pas encore ivre, et le second trop patient pour ne pas faire attention à son procès en intention du PS – intéressons-nous au pillage d'Emmanuel et François. Notez donc qu'il va se passer quelque chose. La vie est bien faites, n'est-ce pas ?

 

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? s'agaça Emmanuel en entendant un bruit de perle dans la chambre.

 

Reculant d'un pas, le candidat malheureux du second tour de la Présidentielle pu admirer François en train de se remplir les poches… avec les bijoux de celle qui avait essayer de les dévorer sur le perron de cette maison.

 

\- _Laisse les bijoux de cette pauvre dame_ , s'agaça Emmanuel. Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? Le planquer avec l'argent que tu as volé pendant vingt ans ?

 

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! rétorqua François en levant la main. J'vais te coller un procès moi !

 

Devant l'expression dubitative de l'ex-Ministre de l’Économie, François se rendit compte du ridicule de la réplique.

 

\- Désolé, rit-il. Un vieux réflexe. M'enfin, je vais pas me laisser dicter ma conduite par un banquier ! Surtout un banquier de chez Rothshield !

 

\- C'est pas moi qui ai un sérieux problème de cleptomanie !

 

Emmanuel n'avait pas tout à fait tort. François était attiré par l'argent comme la mouche par la confiture, ou le Zombie par la chaire fraîche. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi, toujours était-il qu'en pleine Apocalypse, à l'heure où l'argent ne servait plus à rien, François ne cessait d'accumuler les billets de banque obsolètes, la caillasse inutile et les gourmettes en or qu'il récupérait sur les cadavres.

Le traumatisme de l'Apocalypse, sans doute. M'enfin, entre un type qui se prenait pour Robin des Bois et un pochard… nous ne sommes plus à une bizarrerie près !

 

Ce fut à ce moment précis, et tandis que prit la main dans le sac François niait encore être coupable d'un odieux larcin, que l'Histoire se remit en marche après avoir décimé les deux tiers de la population mondiale.

 

Une femme, en effet, s'était soudain échappée du cellier que les deux hommes politiques n'avaient pas inspecté, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à se disputer. François et Emmanuel levèrent leurs armes, prêt à vendre chèrement leurs peaux, prêts à éliminer la potentielle menace.

 

Ils baissèrent bien vite leurs armes lorsque la femme en question se mit à pleurer en hurlant des « merci mon Dieu, des Vivants, ô merci mon Dieu ! » avant de tomber à genou et de continuer à couiner lamentablement.

Les Zombies ne chialaient pas non plus, d'ailleurs ! Les Zombies se contentaient de manger les Vivants, et même les morts ! En définitive, ils mordaient dans tout ce qu'ils trouvaient ! Ah ! Oui, mais forcément, quand le cerveau ne fonctionne plus, hein !

Ils avaient donc à faire à une Vivante. Et ils étaient tellement surpris de voir quelqu'un de _Vivant_ qu'ils auraient pu s'oublier.

 

Oui, oui, vous avez bien compris.

 

\- Oh mon Dieu, il faut que vous m'aidez ! hurla la femme à terre en saisissant le pantalon de François. Il faut que j'apporte ça au Labo !

 

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait celle-là ! demanda François à un Emmanuel médusé qui ne comprenait pas non plus ce que voulait cette bonne femme.

 

De l'index cependant, Emmanuel fit un geste universellement reconnu pour désigner la folie. Ce qui de la part d'un type qui s'essayait au tir à l'arc sur des morts-vivants, était particulièrement déplacé. François songeait d'ailleurs que c'était un peu le Camembert qui osait dire au Roquefort que l'hôpital se foutait de la charité. Ou un truc dans le genre…

 

Oh et puis merde ! Il n'y avait plus de réseaux sociaux pour se foutre de sa gueule !

 

\- Non ! s'affola la pleureuse en s'amarrant cette fois au pantalon d'Emmanuel. Non, je suis pas folle ! Mais toute seule je peux pas y arriver ! Il faut que j'apporte la mallette au Labo ! Sinon on est tous foutus !

 

\- Madame, calmez-vous, sourit Emmanuel en se penchant vers l'éplorée – il reposa son arc pour lui tendre diligemment les mains de sorte à l'aider à se relever. Et expliquez-nous de quoi il en retourne, voulez-vous ?

 

Il accompagna l'injonction d'un clin d’œil tout ce que l'on faisait de plus charmant. François leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par le tempérament séducteur de cet imbécile.

 

\- Mais du vaccin jeune homme ! souffla la bonne femme d'un regard extatique. Du vaccin contre le virus Zombie !

 

François et Emmanuel échangèrent un regard émerveillé. On aurait dit qu'on venait de leur apprendre qu'ils avaient gagné un pass VIP pour la cantine de l’Élysée, une voiture de fonction dernier modèle ainsi qu'une immunité parlementaire _ad vitam aeternam_  !

 

\- Comment ça un _vaccin_? insista François en haussant ses sourcils broussailleux.

 

\- Un vaccin, o-oui, bégaya la p'tite dame. Je suis le Docteur Jeannine Angerer, biochimiste et chercheur en génie moléculaire au Génie Civil et directrice du Centre de Recherche sur les Armes Chimiques !

 

C'est à ce moment là que les deux hommes remarquèrent qu'elle portait une blouse blanche, ce qui accréditait ces propos. Car oui, tous les scientifiques portent toujours des blouses blanches. Regardez comme ça se passe dans les films ! Dans _Avatar_ , la rouquine d' _Alien_ qui crève chez les grands chats bleus, vous vous souvenez ? Elle porte quoi ? Eh oui, une blouse blanche ! Pis dans _Alien_ aussi, même si la plupart des spectateurs ne se souviennent que de sa culotte…

 

\- Et il faut que j'apporte cette mallette – avec brusquerie, elle enfonça une petite valise noire dans le thorax de François – au Labo de Coopération International ! Dedans, il y a la formule qui pourrait bien nous immuniser contre la Zombification !

 

Les deux hommes échangèrent de nouveau un regard extatique.

 

\- Venez avec nous, conclu Emmanuel en la prenant diligemment par le bras. On va vous sortir d'ici !

 

 

*

 

 

\- Attendez, attendez, tempéra Benoît qui trouvait que c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… vous dites qu'il y a une _solution_ au virus Zombie ?

 

\- C'est exact, insista le Docteur Angerer d'un vif mouvement de tête. Etilestabsolumentprimordialquej'apportelevaccinàmescollèguespourque…

 

Il est inutile de retranscrire tout le jargon scientifique que prononça le Docteur Angerer. D'une part, parce qu'elle parlait beaucoup trop vite, d'autre part, parce que de toute façon, nos quatre ex-candidats à la Présidentielle n'y pinaient rien du tout. Seul le mot « vaccin » clignotait dans leurs cervelles en lettres rouges vif.

 

\- Et vous l'avez _sur vous_ , insista Benoît en louchant sur la petite mallette que le Docteur serrait contre son cœur. La solution elle est _là_?

 

Le Docteur Angerer referma ses petits bras potelets sur le petit attaché-case, craignant sans doute qu'on ne veuille les lui voler. Emmanuel – que l'Apocalypse Zombie n'avait altéré en rien la délicatesse et la séduction envers la gent féminine – lui offrit alors son plus beau sourire. Voilà, vous voyez de quoi je parle ! Ce sourire-là ! Celui qui se faisait se pisser dessous tous les journalistes de France et de Navarre – enfin à l'époque où il y avait encore des journalistes. Il posa délicatement ses magnifiques mains sur les épaules du Docteur avant d'affirmer de sa voix la plus suave :

 

\- Ne craignez rien, chère Docteur. Nous savons nous montrer _gentleman._ Et puis, il serait idiot de gaspiller un vaccin si précieux, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Emmanuel avait peut-être plus de barbe que du temps où il vantait les mérites de entrepreneuriat sur tous les plateaux télé, avait le cheveu gras et sentait un peu moins la rose – la douche, c’était un luxe qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se permettre à moins de vouloir rejouer _Psycho_ version Zombie – il n'en demeurait pas moins que son charme opérait toujours.

D'ailleurs, le Docteur Angerer laissa un « Hu-hu » lui échapper, visiblement très réceptive au papillonnement élégant des très longs cils d'Emmanuel sur ses yeux bleus.

 

\- Et ne vous en faites pas, assura-t-il, nous vous aiderons à rejoindre votre Labo, très chère !

 

\- _Pardon_?! s'offusqua Jean-Luc.

 

\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus important que le sourire d'une femme aussi charmante que vous.

 

\- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte_?!

 

\- Pas vrai vous autre ?

 

\- _Elle est bien bonne celle-là_!

 

\- Oh la ferme, Mémé ! siffla Benoît. Bien sûr que oui, Madame ! On va vous aider !

 

\- _Mais…_

 

\- _Méééééémmmméééééééééé…_

 

Benoît était quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil, de très patient et de fondamentalement optimiste mais… au bout d'un moment, le « Socialo », comme tout le monde ici d'ailleurs, il en avait sa claque des grognements de « Mémé ». François qui n'aimait rien davantage qu'une bonne dispute, surtout lorsqu'elle ne concernait ni sa chère Pénélope, ni ses costumes, ni son argent, jubilait.

 

\- Parfait, sourit en retour Emmanuel. On est donc tous d'accord ! – il choisi délibérément de ne pas faire attention au cri étranglé d'un Jean-Luc furieux qu'on lui ravisse le commandement sous le nez. Alors maintenant, chère Docteur, dites-nous où est votre Labo !

 

\- Il est à Marseille !

 

François, Emmanuel et Benoît échangèrent un regard, avant de se pousser un long soupire de concert. Jean-Luc, lui, s'était simplement ouvert une bouteille. Il avait une véritable cave à vin dans le coffre, pourquoi n'en profiterait-il pas ? Surtout que tout le monde se foutait de son avis…

 

\- Je vais aller remplir deux ou trois bidons d'essence, souffla Benoît en s'éloignant déjà pour vider une autre cuve. Ça va être un sacré long voyage !

 

\- Noooon, railla François. On a juste toute la France à traverser ! Et quelle idée de vous envoyer dans le Nord si votre Labo est dans le Sud ! C'est ridicule !

 

\- On se calme, sourit Emmanuel. Je suis certain que notre chère Docteur est fatiguée. Voulez-vous manger quelque chose ?

 

\- Mais c'est qu'il les lui faut toutes au banquier ! Après la Brigitte…

 

\- Et ce que je te parle de ta Pénélope, toi ? cracha Emmanuel qui n'avait soudain plus rien d'un séducteur.

 

\- AH MAIS LA FERME LES SUPPÔTS DU CAPITALISME OU C'EST MOI QUI VAIS VOUS FAIRE TAIRE ! s'emporta Jean-Luc ce qui eut au moins le mérite de mettre tout le monde d'accord.

 

 

 

 

Oui, je sais. C'est particulièrement frustrant, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Car vous comme moi, nous les détestions lorsqu'ils étaient nos élus ! Ne niez pas, nous l'avons tout dis ! Nous nous sommes _tous_ moqué des hologrammes de Mélenchon, du meeting où Macron s'était égosillé, nous nous sommes tous émus des trahisons dont Hamon avait été la victime, et nous avons tous été outrés par l'entêtement de Fillon…

 

Ouais. Pas de bol, vraiment. Parce qu'en cet instant précis… le dernier espoir de l'Humanité… et bien c'est eux.


End file.
